Inspiración
by Isi-san
Summary: Jiraiya necesitaba inspiración, pronto. Insinuaciones: SaiIno, NaruHina, KakaAnko, ShikaTema, AsuKure y ShikakuYoshino.


**Disclaimer Aplicado.** Masashi Kishimoto es el propietario de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, no me maten. Sé que dije que no publicaría nada nuevo hasta seguir con las demás historias... ¡Pero la inspiración simplemente llegó (literalmente)! Además era un one–shot que terminé, ¿por qué no compartirlo con ustedes? Sé que aman a Jiraiya–sama y a sus perversiones tanto como yo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. (: Es rated T por las insinuaciones que se presentan a lo largo de la lectura, no hay <span>casi<span> nada textual. Es cortito pero picoso xD.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración.<strong>

By: _Isi-san._

.

Jiraiya estaba muy deprimido.

Él estaba ahí a las once menos quince de la noche, una fiesta repleta de ninja mayores de edad, con hermosas kunoichi en cada esquina que podrían ayudarlo a escribir su próxima novela si tan sólo no sufriera el riesgo de que le cortaran la cabeza apenas lo descubrieran. No todas eran como Tsunade, ella lo haría sufrir en vida rompiéndole todos los huesos y no colocándole anestesia en el hospital. Las demás sólo cobrarían su vida sin piedad.

Y aún viendo tantas mujeres hermosas a su alrededor, su maldita inspiración no mostraba ni sus luces. Necesitaba algo más _gráfico_ para poder continuar con el cuarto tomo de su novela.

Y pese a que no tenía inspiración no quería rebajarse a ir a algún lugar no apto para menores de edad. Quería inspirarse en el vivir diario para escribir el próximo tomo. Quería inspirarse en una pareja real, tal vez varias si tenía suerte. Algo que no fuera ficticio. Algo que hiciera que el lector se sintiera completamente identificado.

Miró a su alrededor. Ninguna pareja le llamaba la atención para llegar a ser los candidatos ideales.

Los primeros que divisó fueron a Sai e Ino. La rubia lo jalaba para todas partes y él sólo la seguía, era un hombre demasiado sumiso ante ella. Pensó un poco al respecto. Él también sería sumiso si eso indicaba no estarla escuchando reclamar el resto del día _y_ la noche. Un pensamiento llevó a otro y no duró mucho en imaginarlos en la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento. Sai era demasiado pálido y delgado, se parecía a Orochimaru. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió. No quería imaginar a Orochimaru con alguien en la cama. Sai e Ino, descartados.

Luego estaban Naruto y Hinata. Ambos formaban una pareja muy dulce a la vista de todos los que les conocían, que era prácticamente toda Konoha. El futuro Hokage y la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Ella era muy tímida y él muy hiperactivo. ¿Pero cómo serían en la intimidad? Con morbo comenzó a imaginar, podría ser una buena historia. Contempló todas las posibilidades y descubrió unos cuantos problemas: si Naruto descubría que los seguía no viviría para publicar el libro, y si el jefe del Clan Hyuuga se daba cuenta de que el Sannin estaba describiendo a su hija en una novela así… No, no. Definitivamente Naruto y Hinata no serían su fuente de inspiración.

Cielos. Si Asuma siguiera vivo Kurenai y él serían la pareja ideal. Los había seguido más de una vez y ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta, siempre estaban muy inmersos en su_ amor _correspondido_. _Fue un día que ambos leyeron el libro y le preguntaron con vergüenza. Él lo negó todo. Sabía que ellos sospechaban que les mintió pero no tenían pruebas y en ese momento lo de ellos no era público, así que ¿para qué pelear? Nadie lo sospecharía.

Kurenai era una bestia en la cama… O al menos así lo vio. Comenzó a recordar una de las tantas veladas en las que recolectó información de ellos dos con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro pero el hecho que una vela, de la mesa en la que estaba, que se cayó casi le quema la mano derecha lo volvió a la realidad. Lo evitó justo a tiempo y eso le aterró. Un presentimiento algo poco fundamentado le dijo que Asuma todavía la cuidaba incluso de los pensamientos. Se disculpó con el espíritu que creyó tener alrededor y siguió viendo a su alrededor.

Algo que **no** le había sorprendido era que ellos dos leyeran su colección de novelas, vamos, que todos en Konoha tenían un ejemplar. Escondido en algún rincón de la casa pero lo tenían, no por nada su cuenta bancaria estaba tan llena de ceros al final. Incluso Tsunade tenía uno, él lo podía jurar. El problema es que muy pocos aceptaban que leían sus historias en público, en realidad sólo un hombre en Konoha era tan despreocupado como para leerlo incluso frente a jóvenes de doce años, tal vez el hecho de llevar una máscara puesta impidiendo que sus gestos al leer se notaran era la razón de su despreocupación.

Entonces los vio. Anko estaba sentada a horcadas sobre él, estaba un poco sonrojada, con algo de licor en las venas pero lo suficientemente consciente como para seguir equilibrada e intentando hacer que Kakashi perdiera el control. Por la expresión del Hatake ella lo estaba logrando. Ella comenzó a mover las caderas sutilmente uniendo su pantalón con sus mallas, con la falda corta naranja tapando el roce ante los ojos curiosos. Ella sonreía con lujuria mientras besaba su oreja y le susurraba cosas que Jiraiya comenzó a imaginar. ¡Eran perfectos! Además, Kakashi era su lector sin tapujos número uno, ¿qué tal aparecer en su libro con un nombre anónimo? Tal vez era el sueño del Hatake. Porque claramente él pensaba en Kakashi y no en su propio beneficio. No es que él quisiera ver a Anko como una tigresa lanzándose a Kakashi, claro que no, es más, le daba pena, él sólo lo hacía porque era parte de su trabajo. Él no disfrutaba nada… _claaro, Jiraiya._

Anko comenzó a quitarle el chaleco a Kakashi y fue entonces cuando él la detuvo y le susurró algo que Jiraiya interpretó como un "aquí no". Rió con lujuria mientras los veía, el Sannin estaba disfrutando eso. Kakashi probablemente practicaba con Anko lo que él escribía y eso sólo le daba más curiosidad por verlos en acción. Anko se bajó de Kakashi con una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano con cariño y suavidad, estaban saliendo del lugar y Jiraiya se levantó unos segundos después para seguirlos con discreción, volvió a ver a la barra como queriendo pasar desapercibido y comenzó a silbar un poco.

Un kunai rozó su cabello blanco cortándole unos cuantos pelos y clavándose en la pared detrás del Sannin. El ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa. Vio a la mujer que lo atacó.

—Jiraiya–sama, si se atreve a seguirnos le juro que no fallaré en mi próximo tiro. —Cualquier atisbo de licor en la sangre de Anko no se notó por el tono consciente y amenazador con el que habló. Kakashi sólo levantó sus hombros indicándole algo a Jiraiya como "lo siento". Jiraiya tragó seco. Anko estaba loca, sin duda alguna era una de las mujeres que lo castrarían antes de matarlo de forma cruel. Prefería meterse con Tsunade, ella al menos respetaba su hombría y no se la arrancaría con un kunai oxidado como una vez lo amenazó la Mitarashi cuando lo vio siguiéndola a las aguas termales. Esa mujer tenía un sexto sentido, nunca, jamás había podido verla con menos ropa que la que todos veían con libertad. Siempre se daba cuenta cuando la seguían. Envidiaba a Kakashi en ese aspecto, él podía verla y tocarla todo lo que quisiera, incluso ella era quien comenzaba a indicarle que lo deseaba.

Jiraiya soltó lágrimas como ríos en ese momento, él quería una Anko así.

Suspiró. No quedaba ni una sola pareja más en ese lugar que fuera merecedora de aparecer en su novela de amor, ya las había descartado a todas. ¿Le quedaba más opción? El prostíbulo estaba en la calle de enfrente. Se levantó con desanimo y tomó su cuaderno para irse al local de enfrente y cuando cruzó la puerta del bar donde todavía no terminaba la fiesta vio exactamente lo que necesitaba. Alguien ahí arriba disfrutaba de sus novelas también, él lo sabía. Un ángel lo había escuchado. Temari y Shikamaru estaban en un rincón de la calle bastante acaramelados. _¡Oi, oi!_ Estaban detrás de un poste y Shikamaru ya le había soltado el cabello a Temari, por eso estuvo a punto de no reconocerles.

La kunoichi ya le había quitado el chaleco al joven y estaba por hacer lo mismo con la camisa cuando el Nara detuvo sus manos, al parecer recordando el lugar en el que estaban, cuando Shikamaru buscó a alguien que los estuviera siguiendo Jiraiya escondió su presencia engañando así las habilidades de el hijo _en todo sentido_ de Shikaku Nara. Tomó a Temari de la mano una vez creyó que estaban solos y la llevó en dirección a otro lugar. Jiraiya los siguió a una distancia prudencial hasta que vio como entraban a un motel. Los vigiló desde fuera, la dependienta pareció reconocerlos y con la intención de no _enfriarlos_ les dio una llave sin siquiera hacerlos registrarse en ese momento. Eso le gustó a Jiraiya, lo anotó. Al parecer esos dos eran clientes frecuentes del lugar.

Vio que tomaron la habitación seis del tercer piso. Esperó fuera de la ventana de la que parecía ser la habitación hasta que una puerta se abrió de golpe. Terrible calentón se tenían esos dos, cuando entraron a la habitación ya se habían quitado la mitad de las prendas. _Seguro las dejaron en el ascensor_. Pensó Jiraiya, anotándolo.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en cerrar las cortinas. Eran idénticos a Asuma y Kurenai, y a Shikaku y Yoshino. Ese último pensamiento le recordó cuando Yoshino lo dejó dos semanas en el hospital después de descubrir una de sus ediciones. Sin pena lo acusó de seguirlos _y aunque tenía razón _no se molestó en confirmarlo para propiciarle una golpiza tan cercana en daños como la que le había dado una vez Tsunade.

Realmente esperaba que ni Shikamaru o Temari leyeran sus libros (cosa muy poco probable si se dejaban llevar así por los placeres carnales). No quería tener que enfrentarse al carácter de la rubia, que vamos, no se veía nada comprensiva.

Y si Shikamaru era igual a su padre, le dejaría todo el trabajo a ella. Lo que significaba que **no** habría compasión de por medio ni nadie que detuviera a la rubia.

Pero vamos, _¿esa posición?_ Se dijo mirando a los ninja con un leve sangrado nasal.

Definitivamente no le importaba estar un mes en el hospital, él tenía que escribirlo todo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha... Me divertí escribiéndolo.<br>_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
><em>

_Isi-san._


End file.
